No Naka Ni Kokoro No Okmai
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: What Is Truly Hidden Deep Within The Hearts Of Wolves? Or Even The Heart Of A Solitary Fragile Flower?
1. With In The Hearts Of Wolfs The Beginig

First off I just want to state I have not seen the entire series so I really have no idea how it ends. I started work on this fic right after the episode with the bugs or the one right before Cheza left. I really do not care if any of the okami are gei or not. Well ok maybe a little but for now it really does not matter. I am just working with an idea I got so bare with me. This fic will be AU since it only fallows the show to a certain point then branches out.

I was pleasantly surprised by the number Wolf's Rain fics already on FFN but all I really saw were Het, like Inuyasha, so I have decided to get some Wolf's Rain Yaoi up because I am after all a Yaoi writer, mostly. I just hope I can pull this Anime off as well. A reviewer, **_before this was deleted for a voting question_**, told me there is more Yaoi then I thought. I really do hope so BloodWolfMoon().

**WarNingS**: Yaoi, First time with show/pairings, AU shorta, OOC maybe, Cheza's kindda annoying speech pattern.

**Disclaimer**: Wolf's Rain does not belong to me or anyone else I know. If it did I would be hooking my fans up. Tsume I wish was mine because he is my favorite and all my friends know it.

**Aishi Say**

_"You can finally begin your journey." _Lord Darcia in a subtitle form an AMV I downloaded form Go look it up you will love it really it is so pretty.

  
!******''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**!

  
_**No Naka Ni Kokoro No Okmai: Within The Hearts Of Wolves.**_**  
**

**  
****!''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''!**

  
Tsume opened his eyes as he sat up. "Did you have pleasant dreams Tsume?" A gentle voice asked as the Daughter of the Flower knelt before him with a smile.

"Yeah I guess." Tsume answered as he glanced around. "The others?"

"The others left this one here with you. Kiba said they would return by sundown." Cheza answered still smiling. Tsume nodded frowning slightly in thought. "Are you angry this one was left alone with you again?" Tsume blinking his head at her quizzically unsure why she had asked him that since he was not entirely awake yet. "You told Kiba not to do it again. If you are this one is sorry. This one told Kiba it would be alright."

Tsume shook his head raising a hand to silence her smiling slightly in amusement. "It's alright every once and a while Cheza." He assured her softly.

Cheza smiled relieved. "This one is glad you no longer distrust this one."

"I did not say that." Tsume informed her frowning slightly. -_Did I?-__  
_

_  
_Cheza ignored his protest placing a gentle pale hand on his cross like scar. "Did someone hurt you?" She asked as if the very thought caused her great pain. "Is that why you hate them so?"

Tsume growled softly. "_I_ hate _them _because they hate _us_." He snapped showing off his teeth.

"Not all humans hate your kind this one is sure of it" Cheza assured him trying to calm the gray okami.

"Yeah well _I'm _not." Tsume muttered some of his anger fading as he stared into ruby eyes.

"May this one pet you now?" Cheza asked suddenly.

"Nani?!" Tsume demanded golden eyes wide with shocked surprise.

Cheza blinked at the clearly startled okami. "You are alone with this one and the others all enjoyed this one's touch. Do you dislike this one's touch Tsume?" She asked her dark eyes soft and just a little sad.

Tsume placed a hand gently over her's gold eyes closing as he did. "No Cheza your hand is very pleasant feeling but you pet an inu not an okami." He answered.

"Human's pet inu not okami but this one is not a human you have said this. This one can pet okami if they allow it. May this one pet you Tsume?" Cheza asked softly.

Tsume sighed softly opening his eyes. He met he eyes before nodding and removing his hand from on top of her's. "If it will make you happy Cheza then yes you may pet me."

Cheza smiled large ruby eyes sparkling. "This one is very glad!" She ran her fingers up and down his chest getting a smile before flat out laughter. -_Her finger's feel like petals. I'm getting tickled by a flower but it really does feel good._- "This one is happy you can laugh to. You always seem a little sad to this one."

Tsume sighed as he curled up beside her head in her leg. "I've been alone for so very long." He whispered.

"You are not alone anymore this one is here with you as our your pack." Cheza reminded him.

"_Kiba's _pack." Tsume corrected her gently.

"Kiba relies on your strength Tsume. You both protect us."

Tsume sighed closing his eyes hands curling beside Cheza's gray clad leg. "It's hard excepting I don't have to be alone anymore."

Cheza smiled fondly stoking his soft tightly tied back hair. "This one understands. This one will enjoy sharing paradise with this one's friends."

Tsume smiled snuggling a little closer. "Pack is family." He whispered contently.

Cheza blinked at the half asleep Tsume "This one is Tsume's family?" She asked childlike voice unbelieving.

"Yes, Cheza is a sister." Tsume answered yawning.

Cheza smiled as she allowed that to sink in. "This one likes being sister." She hummed softly as she continued to stroke soft fur. "This one is very happy."

  
**!''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''!**

  
"Hey didn't Tsume tell us to _never _leave '_it_' alone with him ever again or he'd hurt her?" Hige asked looking around.

"He was just mad Hige you know Kiba would never leave Cheza alone with Tsume if he wasn't absolutely sure she'd be safe with him." Toboe answered.

Hige nodded. "Yeah that's true. I wonder if our fearless leader is back yet?"

"I'm not sure." Toboe admitted glancing around none of the humans paid them much mind as the walked among them.

Hige glanced at his fellow pack member and grinned deciding to tease him just a little. "You known I think you're starting to grow on Tsume just a little he seems to snap at you a little less."

Toboe blushed slightly but it went unnoticed by Hige who was sniffing at something in the wind. "But that's good...isn't it?" He asked meekly.

"Totally he's scary when he's pissed." Toboe clenched his bag slightly eyes sad. -_He always seems a little sad to me_.- "Come on kid lest get back before Tsume gets pissed yet again."

Toboe nodded. "Yeah."

  
**!''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''!**

  
"Cheza?" Kiba called as he neared the cave.

"This one is here Kiba." Chez called back looking up smiling when Kiba entered their temporary den still stroking Tsume's head. "This one has missed you."

"I've missed you to. Is Tsume alright?" Kiba asked frowning at the sleeping Tsume concerned.

Cheza nodded. "Oh yes this one is watching him."

Kiba frowned again. "_He's _supposed to be watching _you _Cheza." He reminded her sitting down back against the cool stone of the cave bag beside him.

Cheza smiled ignoring the annoyance in Kiba's words. "This one is fine see?"

Kiba smiled at the smiling girl. "Yes I see. Has he been asleep the whole time?" Kiba asked tone once again slightly concerned.

"No, Tsume and this one talked for a little while." She smiled. "This one is very happy!"

"Why is that Cheza?" Kiba asked curios about Tsume could have said to make her glow eyes sparkling

"This one is accepted. This one is sister!" Cheza answered smiling even brighter.

Kiba could not help but smile back despite his confusion. "I'm glad Cheza." -_I wonder what brought this on?_-He mused opening the bag and reaching inside before holding out his hand to Cheza. "Here I got you some water."

"Thank you this one is very thirsty." Cheza said taking the bottle opening it before holding it out to Kiba getting a blink of surprise. "Drink you must be thirsty to?"

Kiba shook his head gently pushing her hand back toward her. "I got plenty more you drink it."

Cheza nodded before gulping down the water thirstily. She smiled holding out the empty bottle. "Thank you this one feels much better now."

"Good." Kiba said taking the empty bottle back. "Would you like another one?"

"Yes please."

Kiba handed her another bottle watching her drink it down a little slower then the last one. His gaze shifted slightly when Tsume groaned softly as his golden eyes fluttered open. "Cheza?" Tsume called softly.

"This one is here Tsume." Cheza soothed. "Did you any pleasant dreams?"

"Yes." Tsume answered softly.

"This one is glad. Kiba has returned with water." Cheza informed him. Tsume jerked upright blinking at Kiba who only nodded at him.

"Thirsty?" Kiba asked holding out a bottle not at all surprised by Tsume's annoyed glare.

"No." The gray okami muttered as he moved to sit across form Kiba right arm slung lazily over his raised knee.

Cheza took the bottle from Kiba and held it out to Tsume. "This one knows you are thirsty to. Please drink brother okami?" She pleaded bottle in both her pale hands.

Tsume stared at the pleading Flower Maiden for a moment before sighing in defeat. "For you Cheza just stop looking at me like _that _alright?"

Cheza nodded opening the bottle before holding it out again. "Yes, here drink." Tsume took the offered bottle as Kiba turned moments before the other two walked in bags spilling to the stone floor.

"Well dig in you two. You look like you're in a good mood there Cheza." Hige commented smiling.

"Yes this one is very happy." Cheza informed his smiling as she examined the food spilled out the floor curiously.

"Well that's good to hear." Hige commented flopping down beside Kiba.

Toboe sat down a few feet from Tsume and started nibbling on an odango he toke form the white paper bag in his lap. He glanced at Hige who was stuffing himself contently with whatever he could easily reach Kiba beside him sniffing curiously at the food ignoring the golden tan okami's feeding frenzy, Cheza contently sipped from a bottle of water ignoring them all momentarily. He turned an eye to stare Tsume who just sat there a bottle of water held by his right-handed fingers expression distant. He bit his lip debating for a long moment if he should just hold his tongue and keep quite but in the end concern won out and he spoke up. "Um...Tsume..aren't you hungry?"

Amber eyes turned to look at timid okami blinking. "Hun?...Sorry I was just thinking." Tsume apologized.

Toboe blinked at the apology but decided it was best not to dwell on it right now. "Oh...here these are really good." He tossed an odango smiling when Tsume snatched it with his left hand easily.

Tsume returned the smile sniffing the odango curiously before chomping it in half. "Not bad, for human food that is." Toboe smiled again knowing that was high praise form the defensive Tsume.

"Oh Cheza here catch." Hige called tossing a bag at the Flower Maiden. Cheza caught the bag blinking at its colorful contents. "It's just colored sugar. Flowers like sugar right?" Hige asked looking at his fellow pack members.

Cheza opened the clear plastic bag and pulled a pink handful out. "It's fluffy?!" She exclaimed in childlike wonder.

"It's supposed to be Cheza that's why it's called _Cotton _Candy. Go on try it it's really good." Hige smiled as Cheza turned the pink fluffy mass before nibbling on it.

"It melts?! This one likes!" Cheza giggled before taking another bite. "Thank you Hige!"

Hige rubbed the back of his head. "Toboe saw it I just carried it." Toboe blushed a little when Cheza smiled at him.

"This one thanks you as well Toboe." Cheza said with a smile that could melt the polar icecaps.

"You're welcome Cheza." Toboe said with a smile. Tsume grinned chuckling softly at the blushing Toboe. Cheza just smiled nibbling on her Cotton Candy taking a sip of water every so often.

Hige glance at Kiba who was sniffing at a long link of sausages spaciously. He smiled shaking his head. "Those taste good Kiba."

Kiba glance at him frowning thinking back to the hotdog. "Yeah well I've heard _that _before." He half muttered sniffing the links once more before trying one.

"See I told you." Hige teased patting Kiba's shoulder.

"Yes _you _did." Kiba teased back grinning.

"Hey kid you got anymore of those things?" Tsume asked eyeing the bag curiously.

Toboe nodded as he stood and moved to sit down beside Tsume. "Sure here." He held up the bag.

"Thanks runt." Tsume teased ruffling Toboe's lose hair with a smile before taking an odango.

Toboe looked down blushing slightly confused by the almost affectionate tone of the other's gibe. "It was nothing Tsume." He assured him smiling. "Hey Kiba?" Kiba looked up at Toboe links still in his hands and mouth. "Here try one to."

Kiba caught the odango and chopped it knowing it was safe. "Much better then the hot dog."

Hige stuck out his tongue at Kiba. "Me to runt." He teased blinking when Tsume tossed one at him before Toboe could get his hand into the bag in his own lap. Hige popped it in his mouth smiling. "You done good kid." He praised sniffing around for any more of them in his pile.

Toboe smiled nodding towards his discarded bag. "There's another bag of them in there."

"Thanks." Hige said grabbing the bag and popping another into his mouth. "Mmm..."

Tsume snorted. "Buta baka," He muttered half under his breath.

"Love you to kizuato. Mmm...yum."

  
**!''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''!****  
**

  
Doctor Cher Degre sighed as she studied Cheza's data. "So those four boys we saw really were okami?" She asked voice soften by awe.

Lord Darcia nodded "Okami are drawn to hana just as hana are drawn to okami." He said simply studying the blonde doctor for a moment. "Tell me doctor what do you want with

Cheza?"

Cher turned from the data. "I just want to understand." She answered voice betraying just how much she desired that understanding.

"Ah but to understand _what_?" Darcia asked voice amused. "The Daughter of the Flower _or _the humans that do not exist?"

"Both. Are there more like Cheza?" Cher asked.

Lord Darcia sighed hand on the wall blue eye gazing out into the vast sky. "There were but they have withered and turned to the dust which flutters in the winds that blow through the ruins of my family's home."

"Can't you just make more?" Cher asked the other's sad words did not even cause her to hesitate for an instant.

Lord Darcia turned. "Do you have any Lunar Flowers my dear doctor? Without the Tsuki no Hana there is no possible way to make more. Cheza is unique so innocent and fragile yet so very powerful and coveted."

"The okami only protect her because she is the Flower Maiden don't they?" Cheza ventured waiting for the Lord to answer.

"Yes, the Daughter of the Flower is essential in their quest for paradise but that is not the sole reason they protect her. They protect her because they have no real choice in the matter it is pure instinct. They are filled with the desire to protect her, to be near her, it is a drive that no wolf who has been touched by her can ignore or fight."

"How do you know all of this?" Cher demanded after al he was a Noble not a okami.

"I know a great many things those are but a trifle few." Darcia answered.

"You did not answer my question." Cher reminded him frowning at the smug noble.

"To which _one _are you referring doctor? I have left so many of them unanswered." Cher blinked at the black clad man. -_What do you know?_-

  
!**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''!****  
**

**  
****Words you may not know.**

Buta Pig

Kizuato Scar

Odango Dumplings.

  
**Words you should know or have figured out in context.****  
**

Inu Dog

Arigato wolf of ice for pointing out I forgot this the first time around.

Okami Wolf

Hana Flower

Baka Idiot, Fool, ect.

Tsuki no Hana Flower of the Moon aka Lunar Flower

Well that's it for now. Daughter of the Flower is a term I got from a subtitle in an AMV an it appears to be the Japanese counterpart to the term Flower Maiden. I happen to like it so I used it. The whole Darcia thing is mostly bull I just made up that might actually be true. I don't know because I am not reading ahead. I only looked up how to spell all their names. In case you either don't know or forget here are our four lovely okami in no real order.

Kiba Fang. He bites people a lot and happens to be white. Fitting no?

Tsume Claw. He had that blade for a little while and is gray like some animals claws so again fitting no?

Toboe Howling. The kid howls more then any of the others so yet again...

Hige Whisker. He rubs his noise a lot and likes to sniff things so I guess it fits but not as well as the other okami's names but he also looks more like an inu then an okami in my option and is my best buddy's lest favorite of the okami, mine to really but I don't hate him or anything.

THIS FIC WAS DELETED BECAUSE I ASKED IF PEOPLE WANTED HEGI TO END UP WITH KIBA AND I FIND THAT UNFAIR EVEN THOUGH I WAS IN THE WRONG. IF YOU AGREE PLEASE E-MAIL THE ADMINISTRATOR? I LIKE TO WRITE WHAT PEOPLE WANT TO READ BUT I AM FORBIDDEN TO ASK THEM. I REALLY HATE THAT.


	2. If I Could Melt Your Heart

**Mugetsu Ookamiza:** I know the difference between Yaoiand Shounen-Ai but a lot of other Anime writers use Yaoi in the general '_There be gays here'_ meaning so breath ok? According to my **Random House Dictionary** Okami is correct and I tend to side with dictionaries over reviewers. As for the wolves transforming the four of them are often drawn as wolves around Cheza and whatever so I went with that. Touchy, touchy I did say it was _AU_ remember? As for Cheza eating it's Cotton Candy for crying out loud! It's colored sugar people give plants sugar water all the time. Besides it was meant to be cute. Thanks for the grammar mistakes. Kami knows I make them.

**WarNinGs: **Same as chapter one really. **Add On's:** The pairings are now more defined, some cute romantic stuff, A little blood and violence, and an few OCs show up near the end.

**Aishi Say**

"_Ahh, why? Why is my heart beating so fast? And I feel warm...?"_

"_Keep it to yourself. I definitely a thrill though."_

Toboe and Tsume from an AMV dedicated to the paring of course. The subtitled audio scene was taken from when they first sensed Cheza. Remember cute blushing Toboe?

**!''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''!**

Toboe open his eyes right-handed fingers twitching. He blinked at the feeling of warm smooth leather and sat up. -_On no now he's going to be mad at me again.-_ Tsume turned his head slightly but otherwise did not move. Toboe sighed in relief before looking around. The others were so gone so he got up and ventured outside. "Good evening Toboe. Why have you awakened?" Cheza asked softly startling the young wolf.

"Oh hello Cheza. I'm sure." Toboe admitted turning to smile at the young Flower Maiden sitting on a near by boulder.

Cheza patted the boulder beside her and Toboe obediently sat. "This one has noticed you like to be near Tsume. Why?" She asked softly head tilted towards him.

Toboe blushed looking down. "He looks out for me." He said as a justification.

"So do the others this one thinks it is more. Is this one correct?" Cheza asked not sure why Toboe looked so uncomfortable.

"Cheza..." Toboe bit his lip. "You can't tell anyone." He pleaded hands on hers.

"Why not? This one does not understand?" Cheza asked clearly distressed that she had upset her friend.

"Promise me Cheza?" Toboe pleaded.

"This one promises." Cheza assured him feeling a little better when Toboe smiled.

"Thank you. Where are Kiba and Hige?" Toboe asked changing the subject from his feeling fro one wolf to his curiosity about two.

"Hige said he found a better cave so he is showing Kiba." Cheza answered relived Toboe was back his cheerful self.

"Oh..." Toboe said before looking up at her surprised. "They left you alone?!" He asked shocked.

"This one is not alone you and Tsume are with this one." Cheza assured him smiling warmly at the confused Toboe.

Toboe smiled. "Yes we are. Come back inside it's safer and the moon isn't out anyway." Cheza nodded taking Toboe's offered hand and fallowed him back inside. The remaining food and water had been packed into the two leather bags Kiba had brought and where set off in the far corner out of the way. Tsume was still slumped where he had sat down hours before chin on his chest right knee raised. Toboe sat down beside his fellow wolf again closing his eyes just breathing in the night's scents laced with that of Tsume. He smiled to himself enjoying this moment of peace. Cheza curled under her cloak watching her friends a smile on her innocent childlike face. She folded her hands under her cheek closing her eyes humming softly.

**!''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''!**

"See these large boulders will make it easy for us to get in and out but not for humans." Hige explained pointing to large and uneven row of boulders near the cliff. Their varying heights and distance form each other would not hinder the leaps of the graceful wolves but it would hinder the less agile humans. "Those flowering vines will help hide the entrance." He continued pointing up at the flowering vines that already hid half the entrance. "And when it rains that lake over there will look so much nicer." Hige finished pointing over shoulder.

Kiba nodded wind pulling at his dark hair and jacket. "How did you find this place?" He asked turning to look at the darker wolf.

"Toboe actually." Hige admitted rubbing his noise. "He said some squirrel knew a place we might be able to use so I checked it out." He explained giving the youngest wolf his due credit.

"A squirrel?!" Kiba asked not even trying to hide his shock in either his voice or expression.

"There _happens_ to be a oak grove near here." Hige explained defending the nameless squirrel for no real reason other then he felt like it. Squirrels had feeling to after all. "Humans come by during hunting seasons but they won't be for a while. We can rest here, stock up, and come up with a plan. That small cave is ok but it's way too easy for humans to fine and I only fight humans when I have to." He tilted his head. "_Unlike_ a few other wolves _I_ could mention if _I_ was that kind of wolf." Hige teased with a grin.

"Good point." Kiba agreed ignoring the other teasing except for a slight smile. "We'll make a few more runs tomorrow, take stock, and move that night." He decided thinking out loud part of him waiting for Hige to add his two cents.

"I hate shingetsu." Hige half whined.

"So do I but it will help if any humans decide to chase us." Kiba assured him sharing the other's feelings about the moonless night.

"Yeah. I'm thinking me and the runt for the morning run and you and Tsume do the evening." Hige suggested finally adding his two cents to Kiba's plan.

"_I_ will come with you for the morning strike. Tsume prefers to work at night and Toboe listens to him so he'll be just fine." Kiba informed him. -_That way Tsume can watch Cheza for me and I can watch you.-_

Hige shrugged. "Sure thing fearless leader. We have enough grub for a decent breakfast each pus scarps so one large bag each should hold us for a while and if not we can always go back and get more. These humans are well off they won't miss it."

"Let's head back." Hige caught Kiba's wrist stopping him. Kiba turned to look at Hige. "Yes?" He asked patiently waiting for Hige to explain why he had stopped him.

"What's your hurry? The others are just fine so take break from playing the fearless leader?" Hige asked.

"Hige..." Kiba trailed off not sure what to say.

"Come on what do you have to lose? Take one off? Let Tsume take your burden for _just _one night?" Hige pleaded eyes wavering.

"Hige...Hige I can't" Kiba admitted as if it physically hurt him just to say those few words. He lowered his head unable to look into the other's crushed eyes. No matter how much he may want to he could not burden another with his self-assumed reasonability's even if Tsume would except them.

"Can't what Kiba?" Hige demanded sounding hurt almost betrayed. "Take a night off from _playing_ leader" He sneered. "Or protecting Cheza?" Hige snapped flinging Kiba's hand away as if it had just attacked him. "Keep your burdens." He muttered turning. "I'm tired." Hige whispered as he started walking off.

"Hige wait?" Kiba called as the other wolf walked away with deliberate slowness. He lowered his head. "Hige please?" Kiba whispered sadly just loud enough for the wind to carry. Hige stopped but did not turn around to face his friend. "I've been alone for so long...relaying on only myself for everything...that I sometimes forget I'm not alone anymore." Kiba explained softly hoping he could help Hige understand why. "I am trying."

Hige sighed. "Yeah I know." He assured him turning to face the morose pack leader biting his lip. -_ He looks so sad...like he could just disappear.-_ "I shouldn't have pushed so hard." The golden brown wolf apologized really not meaning what he had said he had just been so frustrated.

"It's fine Hige sometimes we all need a good shove." Kiba assured him looking up blue eyes soft and understanding. "I am very stubborn." He added with a smile letting Hige know all was forgiven.

Hige laughed. "No kidding." His laughter trailed off when he felt strong arms wrap around his. -_Kiba?!-_

"So it there anything else you'd like to show me before we head back?" Kiba asked chin on Hige's shoulder.

"Nah, Let's just walk nice and slow we won't get another peaceful moment for a while after we leave here." Hige answered pulling away from the other's gentle embrace. Kiba nodded as he fell in beside him blinking when Hige hesitantly took his hand as they walked. Hige started to pull it away when he caught Kiba blinking at him but the white wolf closed his fingers around his hand before he could pull it back. Kiba gave him a gentle smile as if to say it was all right and Hige smiled back before looking up to the stars. "Look at the moon it's almost gone." Kiba looked up at the sliver of the moon, which resembled a solitary fang piercing the night sky. "I'll miss it when it's gone." Hige whispered softly with just a hint of sadness.

Kiba squeezed his hand gently. "It will be back Hige the moon is eternal." He assured him voice soft and warm.

"Humans can wreak this planet all they want but they can never dull the moon's beauty." Hige agreed turning to look at Kiba. The white wolf seemed to be able to draw the moon's very light to him so he also held it's soft glow no matter what his form or it's phase. -_Or yours-_

"Even Humans feel the power of the moonlight they just don't always realize it." Kiba said half to himself unaware of the other's thoughts or smile. His voice was so soft it sounded almost awe like to Hige's ears.

"If they did then maybe we could get along?" Hige suggested voice soft to not wanting to ruin the moment by making some sarcastic coment.

"Maybe Hige." Kiba agreed still not looking at him.

"Cheza's been so happy lately what's up with that?" Hige asked changing the subject curiosity getting the better of him. "_Not_ that I'm complaining or nothin'."

"Tsume's been being nice to her." Kiba answered simply.

"_Well_ now that's good to hear. He can be just as thick headed as you sometimes." Hige teased grinning at Kiba.

Kiba smiled as he turned to face Hige head tilting slightly. "So?" He asked with mock innocence.

"So?! You cloud colored wolves are all insane!" Hige informed him throwing his arms up with exaggerated frustration. Kiba blinked at him knowing both he and Tsume were who he meant when he said that. Tsume was the color of storm clouds and had the personally to match where as he was the color of white clouds on a sunny day. He smiled at that analogy as Hige crossed his arms nose in the air. "Now us Earth toned wolves are way more sensible." Hige informed him voice arrogant.

"Like that other pack?" Kiba asked innocently smiling when Hige frowned enjoying messing with the other's head.

"Um..well...those guys were all nuts." Hige answered using an insanity defense to protect the reputation of his fellow earth toned wolves.

"Ah...my mistake." Kiba said with a nod.

"Well nobody died so It's alright. Race ya!" Hige said releasing his hand and moving to walk backwards slightly in front of Kiba.

"What happened to slow?" Kiba asked as Hige toke a few little jump steps backwards playfully.

"Aw live a little? GO!" Hige cried running off. Kiba laughed at Hige before fallowing.

**!''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''!**

Cheza looked up when Kiba and Hige collapsed panting and smiling. She smiled when Hige rolled onto his side next to Kiba the pale wolf slinging and arm loosely around his waist, fingers curling on cold stone as blue eyes closed. Cheza glanced at the other two. Little Toboe was leaning against the wall hands in his lap legs straight out. Tsume was still slumped beside him cheek on a soft shoulder expression peaceful. Toboe whimpered slightly silencing when he placed his cheek on Tsume's hair. Cheza stood and curled up next to Toboe and closed her eyes. ­-_Pleasant dreams.-_

**!''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''!**

Kiba's eye's fluttered open ears picking up the cheeps and chirps of the birds outside. He groaned as he sat up sniffing and turning to blink at Cheza. The Flower Maiden was sleeping beside Toboe her head on his shoulder Tsume's on his other. A smile crossed his lips as he nudged Hige. Hige growled in response not wanting to get up. "Hige it's morning." Kiba informed him whispering in his ear.

"No it's not the sun is lying." Hige muttered. Kiba sighed as he stepped over Hige to get to the food. He nibbled on some turning when heard someone moving behind him.

"Good morning Kiba." Cheza greeted smiling warmly at her protector.

"Good morning Cheza. Would you like a drink?" Kiba asked reaching for a bottle.

"No, this one is fine." Cheza placed a placed hand on Kiba's shoulder drawing his attention from the bottle to her. "Did you have pleasant dreams?" She asked as she normality did.

Kiba smiled. "Yes Cheza." He answered returning her smile.

"But you want to go?" Cheza asked confused.

"Just a few more food runs before we head out." Kiba answered smiling reassuringly at her.

"This one wants to come to. This one is a sister. This one can help." Cheza said eyes pleading.

"Cheza it's not safe." Kiba reminded her gently not want to upset the gentle Cheza.

"This one is not afraid." Cheza assured him.

Hige rubbed his eyes as he sat up. "Aw let her come none of humans are looking for a girl anyway." He said backing up Cheza seeing no harm in her coming along.

"Hige?!" Both Cheza and Kiba said as one. Kiba frowned at Hige but Cheza smiled.

"What? If she was a wolf you wouldn't think twice about it. Oh Hell you'd let the runt go all alone if he really wanted to." Hige reminded the frustrated pack leader. If Cheza wanted to help and it was safe enough to let her he figured let her try. -_She probably feels awfully useless lately.-_

"Point taken." Kiba said admitting defeat before turning to Cheza. "Cheza do you want to come with me and Hige or go with Toboe and Tsume?" He asked as he would any member of the pack.

"Umm...this one is awake so this one will go with you Kiba?" Cheza answered not really surprising either of the wolves.

"Hige?" Kiba asked turning to face the yawing wolf.

"I'm up. Grab me some munchies and let's get going before Sleeping Beauty wakes up and snaps our tails off." Hige teased poking a thumb at the still peacefully sleeping Tsume.

Kiba nodded grabbing some food and a bottle of water "Ok. Come on Cheza."

"Coming." Cheza glanced back at the two sleeping wolves before running up the other two taking each of theirs arms getting a smile from both of them. She smiled back heading toward what the humans called civilization with her deadly escorts sprits high.

**!''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''!**

Toboe sniffed before opening his eyes. -_Hun their gone?! Must gone for more food.-_ He glanced to his right and blushed as he swallowed.

-_Tsume?!-_ Tsume groaned softly shifting his cheek rubbing against Toboe's shoulder pulling at his lose shirt fingers resting on Toboe's knee. Toboe blushed even redder he could feel the heat of Tsume's breath threw his shirt and it made him shiver. The timid wolf hugged himself trying not to stop the shivering. He bit his lip cutting off a soft whimper like moan as the other's hand brushed his inner tight as he shifted again breath now on his collar. Toboe choked back another whimper as the other's hand moved to rest on his leg breath tickling his neck as Tsume lifted his head eyes still closed. "mmm...who?" Tsume asked sleepily.

"It's only me Tsume." Toboe squeaked out.

Tsume grunted as he sat up. "The others?" He asked.

"Gone, Cheza to. I think they went on a food run." Toboe answered hands on his cheeks. -_Go away, go away pleas?-_

Tsume yawn starched before opening golden eyes. "Sorry about the pillow thing kid."

Toboe shook his head long lose hair swishing in and out of his still slightly red face. "No it's alright Tsume really." He gushed not sure what to say.

Tsume blinked at him. "Calm down Kid." He order gently not sure why the younger wolf seemed so out of it.

"Tsume?" Toboe asked much preferring be called kid to runt.

"What?" Tsume half snapped as he always did on reflex as he rested his arm on his raised knee.

"Do you think there are others waiting in Paradise for us?" Toboe asked turning to look at Tsume hands on cold stone.

"Why ask me?" Tsume asked tiling his head at him confused. The entire pack knew how he felt about Paradise. It was a foolish dream and he would be there to see their faces when he was proven right or so they could see his if by some slim chance he was proved wrong.

"Haven't you ever thought about it?" Toboe asked clearly caring what Tsume thought.

"Anywhere without humans is Paradise to me." Tsume answered dismissively.

"I don't mind al humans. Some are really nice Tsume." Toboe said his voice it's usual cheerful tone.

"What like that girl? Or maybe that crazy hunter? Or do you mean that lady who's hunting us to?" Tsume jeered his dislike of humans was well known.

"I think she just wants Cheza back." Toboe said not letting Tsume's jeer upset him.

"Damn humans thinks everything belongs to them." Tsume spat.

"Is that why you stole from them?" Toboe asked not sure if Tsume would answer him or snap.

Tsume blinked before grinning. "That and because I think it's fun." He answered amused by the other's blink.

"I wish I was as confident as you." Toboe said sadly looking down.

Tsume ruffled his hair with a friendly smile. "You're learning kid. You keep this up and we'll make a wolf out of you yet." Toboe laughed when Tsume chuckled.

"Do you really think so Tsume?" Toboe asked cheering up instantly.

"Sure kid." Tsume smiled before turning his head.

"What is...?" Toboe asked knowing that glare.

Tsume placed a hand over Toboe's mouth cutting him off. "Humans. Come on." Toboe yelped when Tsume grabbed his wrist pulling him after him. He fallowed the black clad wolf for a few minutes before he stopped perching himself on a large rock. Toboe crouched beside him looking down. A little girl about half his age maybe was walking with a woman he assumed was hr mother. The woman was carrying a large gun.

"Mama if they stole food dosen't that just mean they're hungry?" The little girl asked voice as childlike and innocent as Toboe's.

"Maybe honey but thieves are like wolves only good when dead." Her mother answered.

Tsume growled fist trembling as Toboe moved away from him leaning forward curious. He yelped when his perch shifted and fell taking the startled wolf with it. "TSUME?!" He cried reaching out for the other wolf.

"TOBOE!?" Tsume cried back diving for him fingers touching but not grabbing.

Toboe screamed as he stopped rolling beside the humans. He lay on his side arms folded in front of his chest legs curled up. "ow." He looked up at the little girl who knelt beside him her mother taking aim at Tsume. Toboe whimpered as he lowered his head human from gone.

"Mama look it?" The little girl called.

The women pointed her gun at Toboe. "Sara get back!" She shrieked.

"But mommy it was a boy?!" Sara asked confused.

"It's an okami! Get back it's a demon!" Sara's Mother cried.

Tsume growled as he landed on his hands and toes in front of the women baring his teeth as he straighten. "Point that gun at me not a child bitch!" He snapped.

"Another one?!" The women cried leaving her gun at the new target. Tsume slashed the gun away blade getting the back of the women's hand in the processes.

"Please mister don't hurt mommy?" Sara pleaded tugging on Tsume's jacket.

Cold gold eyes met pleading green ones and he toke a step back before knelling next to Toboe. "Wake up kid? Toboe?" Tsume asked watching his friend closely. Toboe whimpered as Tsume pulled him close. "Come on wake up Toboe?" Tsume pleaded voice almost breaking.

Large soft eyes opened as a small fragile looking hand touched Tsume's cheek. "Tsume?" Toboe asked disoriented.

"I'm right here kid." Tsume assured him with a smile.

Toboe clung to him sobbing. "You didn't catch me Tsume?!" He cried as if the very idea had been imposable until this moment.

"I'm sorry." Tsume whispered softly holding Toboe close.

Sara tiptoed up to them. "Is he ok mister?" she asked looking over his shoulder.

Tsume blinked at her as his head snapped around. "You?!"

"Hello. You're pretty." Sara stroked his hair. "You to." She stoked Toboe's hair. "Pretty okami." Sara said with a smile.

"Sara get back!" He mother ordered.

Tsume stood Toboe in his arms. The women glanced at the boy clinging to the white haired punk eyes fearful. "Mommy no! Scar just wanted to protect Fluffy. Please mommy let them go? They let me pet them." The women glanced at her daughter before looking up at the wolves. She knew she would have to shoot the white haired one first and kill it to. He pulled the injured one closer and she swore she saw a glimpse of a scared gray wolf growling at her and a frighten ginger colored wolf pleading with her.

She lowered her gun. "Go."

"Thanks kid." Tsume whispered as he walked past the little girl before breaking into a run gracefully leaping from rock to rock before disappearing in the woods. -_I thought they were all dead. That injured one looked twice Sara's age at the most. They can have our food.-_

**!''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''!**

Cheza smiled sniffing the flowers a human male was looking at and a kindly old woman was sealing. He held out a white rose. "Go on take it." He assured her smiling.

Cheza toke the rose. -_Kiba.-_ "Thank you."

The cute red head smiled. "No need lovely lady."

Cheza smiled. "Who this one?" She asked pointing at herself.

"Who else? Grace me with your name?" The man pleaded smiling.

"Cheza." Cheza answered smiling.

"Cheza hun?" The stranger asked checking to see if he had heard her right. Cheza nodded blinking when the man toke her hand shaking it gently. "I'm Kira." The man said introducing himself with a friendly smile.

"Kira?" Cheza asked thinking of Kiba.

"Yes. I hope I see you again." Kira said. Cheza blinked when he kissed her softly be fore tossing down some money for the rose as he ran off. Cheza placed her fingers to her lips.

"First kiss dreary?" The kindly old lady asked sweetly.

"Kiss? This one is confused." Cheza admitted turning.

"He likes you dreary." A kind voice answered with a smile.

"Oh..." Cheza said not sure how she felt about that.

"Cheza?" Kiba called as ran past her Hige at his side.

"Coming Kiba!" Cheza called waving. She smiled at the old lady before running after her friends.

"Where'd ya get the bara from?" Hige asked. "Some guy give you that?"

"Bara? Yes Kira gave this one a bara." Cheza answered figuring out bara was the name of the hana she was still holding.

"It's pretty." Kiba commented noting it went well with her outfit.

"This one also got food to. This one helped." Cheza said with a proud smile.

" Yes you did. Thank you Cheza. "Kiba said smiling getting a smile from Cheza. -_This one is glad-_

**!''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''!**

"I'm so sorry Tsume I'm...." Toboe rambled.

"Stop it already!" Tsume snapped. "Sorry. Let see your hand?"

Toboe held out his right hand which had a slash in it's palm form the fall other wise he was just bruised and shaken. Tsume examined the wound for a moment before pulling a sliver of stone from the gash. He gently lapped up the fresh blood getting a half noticed half whimper half moan from the battered Toboe before he blew on the cleaned wound. "Tsume?" Toboe asked.

"You'll be fine." Tsume assured him.

Toboe looked up at him large eyes wavering as he sat up left hand on the cold stone. "I didn't mean it. You can't always catch me." Tsume closed his eyes the little boys fall played back in his head mixed with Toboe's their screams ringing in his ears. Toboe threw his arms around the morose looking wolf's neck. "Please forgive me Tsume? I'll try harder I swear...anything you want! Just...please stop looking so sad all the time?" He pleaded cheek on the cross like scar tears flowing down his cheeks and Tsume's cheat.

Tsume sat there stunned for a long moment before holding Toboe to him. "I forgive you Toboe. Stop crying all right? I'm not worth your tears." He informed the other wolf softly.

Toboe lifted his head. "No Tsume you are!" The younger wolf protested shaking his head.

"Why Toboe?" Tsume asked.

"Because I care about Tsume." Toboe answered not blushing in the slightest as he answered the other's question.

"You're a baka." Tsume reminded him turning his head away.

"I know but I just can't help it." Toboe admitted softly.

"You just a _pup_ raised by a human what do you know?" Tsume demanded frustrated.

Toboe nodded head down for a moment. "Maybe I am pretty pathetic as far as wolves go and maybe I was raised by a human but I am still a wolf...I still have instincts." He finished looking up into familiar golden eyes.

Tsume tilted his head. "And what do they tell you? Hun kid?"

Toboe leaned forward capturing startled lips with his own hands moving to Tsume's chest. Tsume blinked before tightening his grip on the fragile looking youth eyes closing as he kissed him back. Toboe smiled to himself remembering the way he had felt earlier. The thrill, the tingle Tsume's sleeping touch had caused. That tingle was more like an electrical surge traveling down his lean body from where ever their flesh touched. He had never felt anything like it. The only thing that came close was Cheza's gentle petting. He felt cool air against his burning shoulder as Tsume slipped his shirt away before gently biting down on soft skin getting a gasp moan from the darker haired youth. "Tsummmme?" Toboe half asked half moaned.

"Hum?" Tsume murmured kissing his neck before looking up at him.

"I'm a little scared." Toboe admitted softly. He bit his lip hoping Tsume did not think he feared him.

Tsume rubbed his cheek against Toboe's throat eyes closed. "So am I." He admitted softly knowing exactly what the other had meant.

"Why Tsume?" Toboe whispered stroking the back of his neck.

"These feelings..." Tsume answered trailing off.

"Are so new?" Toboe asked knowing that is how he felt.

"Yes." Tsume answered.

"Then let's be a little scared together?" Toboe suggested hugging Tsume reassuringly.

"Oh Toboe." Tsume whispered softly.

Toboe rubbed his cheek against Tsume's hair. "Shh... I understand."

**!''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''!**

Well that is it for now. If I decide to be nice I will add some lime and maybe lemony goodness to chapter three. Asking in a review would not hurt of course a few reviews will not change my mind one way or another. I know I am a confusing bitch but you love me anyway right?...Anyway I am hoping to get some new Wolf's Rain stuff up before December so wish me luck or curse me whatever you want. If you want to know where to find some kickass Wolf's Rain AMV's then drop me a line and what you are looking for if anything and I'll see what I can do for you.

19


End file.
